Embrace It
by 24Tears
Summary: This dream... what does it all mean and... how do I stop it? Maylene has been accepted to go into the prestigious   Cross Academy. There, she finds people who have had the exact same dream as her... but why? First fic.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1- **

**Hey guys! This is very FIRST fic and I am happy that finally I get to upload this ****J**** I'm not sure if its good or not but here goes! This story is dedicated to my best bff Christy, because she has been telling me "Oh dont worry! I think you did a great job on this story!" So, yep! ****J**** Hope you all like it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own Maylene.**

A loud noise startled Maylene awake and her eyes snapped open. As they adjusted to the light, she realized she didn't recognize her surroundings. "Ow!"

Maylene's head had hit something metal with a "crack!" She rolled over and threw her hand out to steady herself, but she found herself grabbing at empty air. Her balance lost, and her still-fuzzy mind struggling to understand what was going on, Maylene tumbled to the cold, grey floor. "Owww…." Maylene rubbed the bump forming on her head. Her body aching from the fall, she slowly got up on her feet. Maylene looked around and saw where she had fallen from. It was a bed. A 3-level bunk bed, in fact. She had fallen from the top-most bunk, apparently. Maylene looked around the small cramped room. The room looked very dirty and torn up. It looked like a… Ship cabin?

Maylene spotted a circular window in the corner of the room and slowly walked over to it. She looked into it but didn't see a thing. She tried opening it but there were bolts screwed around it, keeping it shut. She tapped it twice, hoping SOMETHING would happen but came out with no result. She sighed heavily, too tired to mess with it, and turned around to go sit on the bed. Just as she turned around, she heard cracks come from behind.

"What the-! You have got to be kidding me! What's going on here?"

A huge waterfall of water poured down the window, splashing onto the floor and cracking the window open. Maylene's eyes widened, stunned that the water had already reached Maylene's ankles. Something happened alright, and she didn't like it. "What the hell?" Maylene ran over to the bed and yanked the sheets out, hoping that covering the window with the sheets would stop the water. She held the sheets covering the window but it only resulted in the water pushing the sheets down from Maylene.

"Dammit…"

Maylene cursed under her breath and looked for something else to cover it but instead, her eyes came across a metal door. Maylene couldn't believe she hadn't seen the door before! Relieved that she had found an escape route, she ran over to it. She grabbed the handle and pushed it open but the door didn't budge. She screamed and pounded on the door, hoping someone would answer it. "Hey! Anybody there? Open this door!" No response. "Ugh! This isn't funny! Open the damn door!" Still, no response. Maylene leaned her back against the door. "What kind of a sick bastard would do this?" Once again, she slammed and kicked the door with all her might but nothing happened. She looked back over to the rushing waterfall and started to panic even more. The water had now reached her knees. 'Oh no, oh no,' she thought. She kicked and yelled one last time with her remaining energy that was left and came up with the same result she had gotten before.

"No, no, no… This can't be happening, not right now… How can my life end so quickly? Please, please! Anyone! HELP!" Tears had started to form in her eyes before she had noticed that unexpectedly, the door had opened.

"What… no… way…" It had actually worked. Her kicking and screaming and pounding… had actually worked. That horrible feeling of dying had left her body but… something felt odd… It was suddenly quiet in the room. A light bulb flickered on in Maylene's head. 'The water!' Suddenly feeling overly uncomfortable, she slowly turned back around. Slow…ly… The relief of getting out of the room was gone. Something terrible had happened and she felt it. As soon as she turned around…

She screamed.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

**Hello again! Thank you to Isabel for reviewing! It means alot to me that you take your time to read my story! -cries- -sob sob- Anyways, this story is dedicated to Christy like I said before! : ) Enjoy!**

Startled, I jumped up from my sleep, my eyes wide. "What kind of a dream was that…?" Not a very good one, my inner self thought. I threw the covers off from my legs and walked to the restroom. I fixed my hair, all nice and dandy and brushed my teeth. I picked my clothes out, a black shirt with some blue gym shorts and headed out for my morning jog. Once I got downstairs to the kitchen, I spotted my mom drinking her coffee. Mmmm, coffee…

'Maybe I should get some coffee before I head out…' I thought.

"Mom, I'm going for a jog, is that okay with you?" I asked while looking for my iPod and tennis shoes. The jog is boring without any music playing so I always carry it around.

"Sure honey, just be careful. Do you mind getting the mail for me?" my mom asked while sipping on her coffee.

"Sure mom." I put on my tennis shoes and headed out the door. Ah, that refreshing Portland morning breeze… it's so peaceful today. The birds are chirping, the flowers are looking pretty as always and the breeze is just right. Before, when my mom asked me to get the mail, I would always wake up feeling cranky and I would always whine about it. I know what you're thinking, "you're too lazy to walk to the mailbox and get the mail?" I know I know, I was just stupid back then. My mom thinks it was because of my dad or, my so called "dad." She noticed that I would always stare at him with this hate in my eyes, like I was about to kill him. I felt like killing him actually! He was a total jerk to my mom and I felt that she didn't deserve to live a life like that. No one deserves to live like that, ever. Unless they've done something wrong to deserve it so yea… but still! She would also feel this sort of stressed feeling around me when he was here. My dad? Where is he now? Probably at some bar, getting drunk. Psh, I could care less about where he was right now… actually; I'm not sure why I even thought about that. Well, he doesn't live with us anymore and I'm so glad that he doesn't!

Oops, I kind of started a little rant there, sorry. Anyways, I opened the mailbox and reached in for the mail. I didn't bother to look at it because most of them were probably bills. I walked back into the house, handing the mail to my mom.

"Ah, thank you sweetie."

"No problem mom. I'll be back in a few."

I gave her a quick smile and headed out for my jog. On my jog, I started to think about the dream that I had. Actually, I had almost forgotten about it until now. It was a really strange dream though. Let's see, if I can remember, I was in this place that looked like a ship cabin, or what looked like a ship cabin. I had fallen from a bed and the fall had made me get some sort of an injury. The bed was 3-bunk bed, and I had fallen from the highest bunk. I looked for somewhere to escape but only found a window. I tried to open it, but it was screwed shut. I tapped it but nothing happened. I was going to sit down but I heard a few cracks. The cracks were from the window and unexpectedly, water came crashing down. I tried to cover it but the sheets I had yanked from the bed didn't work. I looked for something else to cover it but found nothing. Instead, I found a door. I was relieved I found the door but to my surprise, it didn't open. I banged and screamed and kicked until it opened. I was so relieved it opened, but something felt wrong. Really wrong. It was the water. The noise was gone. I turned around, unsure and uncomfortable.

I screamed. I screamed… but why? What did I see that made me scream? It's all a blur from there, it's like something prevented my dream from showing me because maybe it was too horrifying. Maybe…

-Elsewhere-

"Oh, Yuki!" A cheery voice yelled. "Y-yes?" "We have a new student enrolling here. I want you to get her stuff ready. Can you do that for me?" The cheery voice asked.

"Hai! I'll get right on it, Headmaster!"

-Normal POV-

What could it be? I pondered over it but nothing came to mind. Realizing that I had already walked long enough from home, I put my thoughts about my dream aside and started to listen to my iPod instead. Once I got home, I walked into the kitchen for a water bottle.

"Maylene?" I heard my mom calling from upstairs. "Yea mom?"

"… You got a letter."

"Okay, then why do you sound so worried?" My mom gave me a weird look. "Worried? I'm not worried; I'm just… okay look, here." She handed me a plain white envelope. On the front it read,

_**Cross Academy.**_

_**To: Maylene Amora**_

_**From: Headmaster Cross**_

I opened it to find a letter. It read,

_Dear Ms. Amora,_

_You have been accepted to enroll at Cross Academy. You may choose to come or not; it is your choice. You do not have to pay a single dime to enroll because you have been given a full scholarship. Please consider this as a privilege to enroll at Cross Academy. Remember, you do not have to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaien Cross_

"Cross…Academy? I've been accepted?" I looked back up to my mom. "You're worried I'm going to leave you, aren't you?" my mom nodded.

"Sweetie, if you choose to go, no one's going to stop you. You can go if you want."

I stared back at the letter and back to my mom.

"Mom, I'm not leaving you. I could never do that!" I gave her a big hug just to show her how much I care and she hugged me back.

"… I'll help you pack up."

Wait, what?

"What?"

"I said I'll help you pack. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" I shook my head. "No, of course I don't, it's just that it seems weird that you would help me pack up to leave home just to go to some fancy school." My mom headed up stairs.

"Maylene, I just want you to enjoy yourself. So, don't ask questions before I change my mind, okay?" She gave me a smile but something about her smile was off. It seemed more of a sad smile.

"Well… okay. Thanks for helping me mom."


End file.
